


Dream

by TigereyesOliver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigereyesOliver/pseuds/TigereyesOliver
Summary: Quick poem





	Dream

**Roses red**

**Lilies white**

**Growing flowers**

**With colors bright**

**Singing sweet**

**Flying high**

**Beautiful birds**

**Soar in the sky**

**Furry squirrels**

**Small and cute**

**Are running about**

**Hiding fruit**

**A grassy meadow**

**A breeze blowing**

**The golden sun**

**Warm and glowing**

**Shady trees**

**Strong and graceful**

**A** **paradise**

**Nice and peaceful**

**This beautiful place**

**Wild and free**

**Won’t you share**

**This dream with me!**

 


End file.
